


Naughty Sunday

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Naughty BongBeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Prior to someone's visit, Jaehyun and Jibeom's Sunday turned busy but manage to entertain each other. ^.~





	Naughty Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Another BongBeom for y'all! Not really good at this genre I tried okay? ^^

Jaehyun and Jibeom started their day with hot cocoa while cuddling on the sofa. Jaehyun's legs are resting on Jibeom's lap, while Jibeom is sitting straight enjoying the drink.

 

"What's the best thing to do in a Sunday morning?....." Jaehyun raising his eyebrows, looking adorably at Jibeom. "cuddliiiiiinggggg~" Jaehyun replies to his own question, playfully, while moving his legs. "cuuuuddleeee ~ " he said it again, shaking his legs on Jibeom's lap. **Accidentally!** Hits Jibeom's precious one.

 

"Uh--ahh..." Jibeom crouches a little due to the sudden attack "Jaehyun-aaah..." Jibeom peered at him which made him remove his legs off of Jibeom's. He scoots a little bit, put his cocoa on the table and rests his head on Jibeom's shoulder.

 

Jaehyun's cute actions made Jibeom chuckle. "What do you wanna do today, love?" he asked.

 

"I... uhmmm... I don't wanna go outside since it's cold," Jaehyun answered. "Why not do general cleaning instead? Mom's visiting this Wednesday right?" This time, Jaehyun sits up straight.

 

Just the thought of Jaehyun's mom visiting their shared apartment made them gets up from their position and starts doing chores.

 

Jaehyun starts off with the laundry while Jibeom washes the dishes in a pretty skillful way. They play Golden Child's "Golcha!" album to keep them going. Both a fan of the very synchronize group, they collected all of group's albums. Jibeom's skilled hands move along with Damdadi's beat. After the dishes, he moves to tidy the whole kitchen and Jaehyun does the bathroom. The two boyfriends keep themselves busy in their respective chores. They didn't even notice the time.

 

"Jaehyun-aaah ~ " Jibeom called.

 

Jaehyun opens the shower curtain to see Jibeom, earning himself a quick peck on his lips. After flirting a little, Jibeom runs out of the bathroom and shouted: "Do your job properly!".

 

That made Jaehyun smiles like a fool. They already changed "Golcha!" to "Miracle" and unto its third song, Jaehyun finished cleaning the bathroom.

  
Jibeom finds himself in a very difficult situation, placing the curtain to its rod. He looks like he is solving the greatest and the hardest math equation ever.

 

"Kim Jibeom! Are you stupid? That's not how you put it... lemme..." Jaehyun grabs the curtain and does it by himself.

  
After changing the curtains, they proceed to clean and vacuum the entire living room. Outside is cold and snowing but both can feel their sweats after all the general cleaning. It was indeed, general. Both plop on the sofa, feeling very tired.

 

"Your mom's not gonna complain after seeing this house as clean as your home," he said and turns his head to Jaehyun, who is also gazing at him. He wipes Jaehyun's forehead using the back of his hand.

 

"Ah! Sooo tired!" complained Jaehyun.

 

"But it's not as tiring as...." Jibeom stops right there and wriggles his eyebrows, suggestive look is evident on his face.

  
"Crazy" Jaehyun chuckles

 

"Pretty" *^* 

  
"Dumbass" --,

  
"lovely~" ^__^

  
"hungry" -_-

  
"Hungry for food or hungry for.... Aaack!" This time Jaehyun kicked Jibeom's side to stop him from saying crazy things.

  
"You were the ones who touched _it_ earlier so I thought you want _it_ early in the morning.." Jibeom said with matching pouty look. Even said in a very low tone, Jaehyun hears it very well.

  
"Jibeom-ah?"

  
Jibeom faces Jaehyun and Jaehyun dives in for a kiss. Jaehyun's weight pushes Jibeom's back against the sofa. Both sweating but is enjoying the heightened atmosphere. They can taste cocoa in each others' mouth. Tongues involve, Jibeom brushing Jaehyun's silver hair, fingers run down to Jaehyun's shirt slowly undressing the guy topping him.   
They broke the kiss to breathe in some air, still face to face. Just as Jibeom was about to completely undress Jaehyun's shirt, both their stomach growl. They haven't eaten anything yet only the hot drink they had early in the morning and it's almost 1 o'clock.   
Jaehyun slowly gets up and wipes his lips.

 

"Let's see.. I'm hungry for both now..." - Jaehyun contemplating who to feed first 

 

Without any words, Jibeom grabs Jaehyun's wrist and took him to their bedroom. They can eat later but the _thing_ down there cannot wait. ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again. I have to post DC soon. Please wait for a little more ^^
> 
> For now I hope you enjoyed BBs :)


End file.
